1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for contacting a circuit board which is to be connected, at least temporarily, with, for example, a measuring device or a circuit of any kind.
2. Description of Related Art
At present it is known for such circuit boards to be contacted by plugging on one or more connector heads, which, however, is generally associated with the disadvantage of requiring a relatively large plugging force, which substantially results from the mechanical locking of the connector heads by means of spring elements. A contacting by means of connector heads is therefore unsuitable, at least in the case of circuit boards with flexible carrier plates. Moreover, connection errors can result from the plugging of the individual connector heads which can lead to damage to the circuit board or to the electrical system connected to it.
This problem is solved through a device according to, and described in, the following description of the invention and the associated claims.